a new transformation
by h2o42
Summary: This story goes from Lewis have something very strange happen to him, to the girls mermaid identities being in danger.
1. transformation

Chapter 1:

Cleo and Lewis were studying the moon pool. It was a full moon but Cleo planned to leave a few minutes before the moon rose. The moon was to rise in 1 minute. "Cleo!" Said Lewis. "What is it?" Asked Cleo. "The moon is going to rise in less than a minute! Go!" Informed Lewis. Cleo jumped in the moon pool. Lewis looked around and spotted Cleo's locket. Oh no! She left it. Lewis thought. He jumped in the moon pool and swam to the bottom Cleo was right there. He tapped on her shoulder and she turned around Lewis handed her the locket. Cleo smiled and waved goodbye then swam off. Lewis climbed out of the moon pool and left mako on his boat. He went to Emma's house to check on the mermaids. He knocked on the door and heard Emma shout, "come in!" He came in and saw. Cleo Rikki and Emma hiding under blankets so they wouldn't see the moon when he opened the door. They heard him close the door and came out from under the blankets. Hi Lewis! Greeted Cleo cheerfully. Hello, just coming to check on you guys. Alright then! Said Emma. Rikki just rolled her eyes. Emma was getting drinks for everyone in the kitchen. "What do you guys want to drink?" Asked Emma. "Ill take a lemonade." Reported Cleo. "Ok, lemonade sure why not." Agreed Rikki. "what about you Lewis?" Called Emma from the kitchen. "Im going to go with some water."Confirmed Lewis. Emma handed Cleo her lemonade, Rikki her lemonade, and gave Lewis his water. Lewis took a sip of water and set it on the table. When suddenly he fell to the ground with a tail matching the mermaids one's. "What happened?" Asked Lewis. Cleo was hit was realization. "When you jumped in to give me my locket the moon pool started bubbling after you went under and stopped before you came back up!" Cleo announced. Everyone stared in shock. Rikki bent down and dryed Lewis off with her powers. When his legs came back Rikki put his glass of water in front of him and said,"show us your power then." First he tried Emma's hand motion. Nothing. Next he tried Rikki's hand motion. Still nothing. Finally he tried Cleo's and the water rose up from the glass in a line. He dropped the water. Lewis turned around to look at Cleo and she was smiling as bright as the sun. She hugged him and said," awesome! You have my power!" They both smiled.

That was chapter 1! Tell me what you think and if I should continue!


	2. missing

Here is the 2nd chapter!:

Louis's POV:

Cleo Rikki Emma and I were walking by the beach. I looked over at the water and thought about being a merman. It was weird I had to admit, but it was really cool. Now I understood why Cleo ,Rikki ,and Emma always wanted to go swiming. It was amazing in the depths of the ocean. I was glad that I had become a merman. I was deep in thought when a kid splashed Rikki, Cleo, Emma and I. We look at each other and made a quick dash to the ocean we dove in just in time. We swam deeper in the ocean just enjoying the water. Cleo tapped my shoulder and I turned around. She smiled and pointed to the surface. She wanted to tell me something. I swam up to the surface and reached air. "Want to go to the moon pool?" Asked Cleo. "Sure!" I said. She ducked underwaterand swam off with me following her.

Rikki's POV:

Emma and I swam deeper into the ocean while Cleo and Lewis headed off in the direction off the moon pool. Emma and I were exploring on the ocean floor. When I found a book that looked like it had fallen over board from a ship. It was like a journal. I picked it up and decided to bring it to the moon pool to read. Emma looked at me and I pointed in the direction of the moon pool. She understood what I was trying to tell her and we speed swam to the moon pool. We silently surfaced at the back of the moon pool. Lewis and Cleo appeared to be talking about each others days. "Hello!" Said Emma. Cleo and Lewis turned around floating in the moon pool. "Hey guys!" Replied Cleo. "Hey!" Said Lewis. "Look what I found."

I mentioned while pointing at the journal. "Wow!" Said Cleo. Louis looked very interested in the journal. So I explained further. I found it on the ocean floor not that far from mako. I opened it on the first page it read this

A few years ogo our reasearch team discovered that 3 girls turned into mermaids on contact with water. They escaped from our trap and gave up their powers, or so we thought, one of our divers was going to put a camera up for fish population counts when he saw those same 3 mermaids swimming he managed to get a quite long video of them swimming. We are currently looking for more facts. .

We flipped hrough the next pages but they were blank. Everyone floated there in the moon pool in pure shock. I cant believe that found out again... what are we going to do! "I say we wait 3 weeks before swimming again." Said Emma. "Agreed!" I said. "Ya." Agreed Cleo. "Yep." Lewis concluded.

2 Weeks later

Cleo's POV:

Its been hard not being able to swim for so long! I cant wait till us mermaids and merman can swim again! I can't believe there is still a whole week to go! I got out my phone and started a group text with Emma, Rikki, and Lewis.

Im going to jump into the water the very hour that the third week ends! - Cleo

So am I! - Rikki

I don't know I might wait a while - Emma

I miss swimming, so I can't imagine how much you must be missing it! You guys must be going crazy! - Lewis

Ya! I'm going to go insane soon... - Cleo

Same! - Rikki

Ya I guess so - Emma

I've got to go - Rikki

I should probobly go to - Emma

Ok see you later bye! - Cleo

Bye! - Lewis

I turned my phone off and flopped down on my bed I cant wait till those weeks are up...

1 week later

Lewis's POV:

It was about 7:30 and I got a call from Cleo. I pressed the answer button and I heard Cleo's voice, "Lewis, guess what!" "What?" I asked curiously. "Today is the day we can finally go swimming again!" She told me. "Wanna come for a swim? "Sure! I'm definitely up for a swim." I told her happily." "Ok Ill meet you at the beach!" Cleo told me. Ok see you in a minute bye!" I concluded. Bye! She said. 15 minted later I was at the beach walking up to Cleo. "Hi!" I greeted her. Hi Lewis! She responded. Ready? She asked. Yep! I responded. With that we ran into the ocean and dove deep just before our tails appeard. We swam around mako. I swam into the moon pool for a break while Cleo kept swimming around mako. I had only just become a merman so I wasn't as used to swimming with a tail. Then I heard a scream and it sounded like Cleo! I dove under and swam out of the moon pool. I looked around for Cleo everywhere but she was no where to be found. I searched and searched for her until about midnight. I figured my parents would get worried if I wasn't home soon. I swam back to shore thinking about Cleo. Where could she have gone? I got out of the water and waited until I had legs. On my way back to my house I called Emma and Rikki and told them about Cleo.

"Hello?" Awnserd Rikki

"What's wrong Lewis? Its midnight!" Said Emma

"Hey Rikki hey Emma. I was swimming with Cleo and I was in the moon pool and she was swimming around mako. I heard a scream and it was definitely Cleo. Ive been searching for her since 9:30!" I informed them

"Where do you think she is?" Asked Emma

"I don't know but we have to find her!" I told them.

"We will go out and search again tommorow."Said Rikki

"How about we meet at the beach at 7:00 am." Said Emma

"Ya we need to get an early start." I agreed.

"Ya. Ive got to go bye!"Rikki said. Then she hung up.

"Ya its late I'm going to try and get some sleep." Said Emma

"Ok bye. I told her." I hung up. I wont get any sleep tonight! I thought.

That was the end of chapter 2! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Don't forget to comment and tell me what you thought! The 3rd chapter will be on soon!:)


End file.
